


Table

by Burgie



Series: JohnxJake AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: John takes Jake over the table. Jake belongs to sso-jakey on tumblr.





	Table

Jake’s back cracked as he straightened up after putting away his saddle. That was an unpleasant noise, but it signalled that it had been a good day out riding his newest purchase- a lovely spotted mustang mare by the name of Anju. He sighed in contentment, then turned around to see his… well, labels were hard, so Jake referred to John as his stable repair guy.

“Hi,” said Jake, looking up at him. 

“Hello there,” said John, wrapping his arms around Jake’s waist and pulling him close so that Jake could feel how hard John was. Sometimes Jake swore that the guy hardened up everytime he was in here.

“You’re eager,” said Jake. “But in the tack room? Really?” It wouldn’t be the first time, true, but there were much better places to fuck in the stable.

“I just thought I’d get you started in here,” said John, unbuttoning Jake’s jeans and reaching in to grab his cock. Jake moaned, enjoying the feeling. Especially when John didn’t usually touch him this much.

“Hell, I’m not complainin’,” said Jake. “Just curious.”

“Seems as though I’m not the only one hard as soon as I see the guy I’m fucking,” said John.

“You have very skilled hands,” said Jake. He moaned again as John stroked up and down his shaft.

“I have been told that,” said John. He took his hand out of Jake’s pants, making the younger man scowl. “You’re ready. Let’s go.”

“This room again?” asked Jake as they walked into the little eating area where John often ate his lunch.

“I’ve developed a fondness for it,” said John with a shrug. “And you know how I get bored when I have nothing to work on.”

“So you come up with new and inventive ways to fuck me?” asked Jake. “I won’t complain about that.”

“Good,” said John. He pulled across the longer curtains (which he had installed for just this purpose) and pulled the chair away from the table. 

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Jake.

“The plan is that you shut up,” said John, pulling Jake close to him again and giving him a kiss. Jake moaned, feeling John’s tongue in his mouth and the taller man’s hands on his hips. John backed Jake over to the table, and Jake felt a thrill run up his spine as the table bumped into his thighs.

John kissed him for a little longer, his hands going up under Jake’s shirt and pulling it off, and then pulled Jake’s jeans and underwear down and turned him around.

“Bend over,” said John, his voice rough with desire. Jake did as asked, spreading his legs as he put his hands on the table. John reached into his toolbelt and pulled out some lube, uncapping it and squirting some into his hand. Jake shivered in anticipation, and couldn’t suppress a gasp as John slipped a finger inside him and started to wriggle it.

“Fuck,” Jake moaned, moving his hips back to get more. And John gave him more, quickly slipping another finger in and beginning to scissor them to stretch him open. The air filled with the sound of Jake’s moans and John’s fingers inside him, and finally, John removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his cock to the spot that he’d just fingered open.

“Bet you thought I’d never do this, huh?” said John as he pushed inside. Jake moaned and nodded, fighting the urge to reach back and grab his cock. But he had to hold himself up, especially as John started to fuck him. 

“Never,” said Jake. Though he had dreamed about it. And, as John started to fuck him harder and hit the right spot, Jake had to admit that his fantasies didn’t even come close to the real thing. This was so much better, with the table (or maybe it was just’s Jake’s arms) shaking as John started to go a little faster.

“But you like it, don’t you?” John murmured. “You like getting your tight little ass fucked by me. I can feel it.” He reached his hand around to grasp Jake’s cock, and Jake moaned and arched up into him.

“Yes, fuck, I love it,” Jake moaned. John started hitting the right spot again and again as his hand pumped up and down Jake’s shaft, and Jake moaned louder as he felt himself getting close. By the way John was starting to go a little faster, he was getting closer too.

“Then come for me,” said John. “Come for me, scream my name, come all over that table you filthy slut.” He started to hit the spot harder and squeeze Jake’s cock, and Jake cried out as he hit his climax and spilled his come all over the table and John’s hand. 

Now John began to fuck him even harder and faster, and Jake could feel John getting closer. He wondered for a moment if John would finish inside him or not, but then John pulled out of him and pumped his cock, moaning and decorating Jake’s back with his spunk.

“That better not have got in my hair,” said Jake. John pulled him up, still panting, and turned him around to kiss him, curling his fingers in Jake’s curly blond hair.

“Well, it is now,” said John with a chuckle.

“You’re an ass,” said Jake.

“An ass who just fucked your ass,” said John. They were both still panting, and so warm.

“Well, now I need a shower,” said Jake.

“Yeah, and I need to wash my hands,” said John, walking over to the sink and doing just that.

“I’ll clean up here later,” said Jake. “I just really don’t want come to set in my hair.”

“Good idea,” said John.

“Should probably put down a tablecloth or something next time,” said Jake as he walked out. If there even was a next time. He wanted there to be one, though. But ultimately, it was up to John. He was the one in charge, after all.


End file.
